Escape Your Meaningless
by BonneNuit
Summary: LxLight/Raito Light is still suspected of being Kira, but the lack of Kira murders for several months forces L to pull out of Japan taking Light with him. Eventual lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Escape Your Meaningless…

Summary: This fic is so totally au, Light has no memories of being Kira but it's still set in Death Note, as in Light is still suspected of being Kira etc. This is yaoi, meaning boyxboy. L is the seme and Light is uke, for those who don't know what that means L is the dominant one in the relationship making Light the submissive. There is going to eventually be a lemon in this to warn those who are underage, but I will put warnings before it happens.

I don't know how long I am going to make this fic, but it isn't just going to be them jumping into bed with each other, neither of them like each other "that way" yet, so this story is about them finding those feelings and acting on them. I am not familiar with Japanese so I will note be using 'chan' or 'kun' or anything like that. This fic is not betaed.

Rated M for language, violence and eventual explicit man sex.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death note or any of its characters. I am not making any money off of this FAN fiction. The title was based on the song "Escape" by Muse, which I also do not own. The song lyrics will be at the end of this chapter.

Chapter 1

_I hate L. I hate L. I hate L._ That was the mantra going through Light's head as the world's greatest detective explained the situation to the investigation team, making sure to smirk at Light in all the right places.

Just what Light wanted, to spend more time with L, thought Light sarcastically. Due to the Kira killings being reduced to nothing, L decided to back out of Japan and head to England where he would work on other cases as well as continuing with working on the Kira case; and of course he had to take his favorite suspect with him.

Light Yagami's father, Soichiro, was not at all pleased with this, and neither was Light. After all, if they are no longer going to devote so much time to the case, then why is it so important to keep the prime suspect close to him?

L reasoned that if Light really wanted to prove his innocence, than this was not too big of a feat. Light wanted to punch L's smug face right then. The stupid Goth bastard had him on a leash, and L knew it, too.

Light's father was sputtering a response as L gazed at him coolly. "Now that we have that settled…" L began before Light interrupted.

"No it is _not _settled, what about school and friends and my _girlfriend!_?"

"As smart as you are you can take the courses online. You don't hang out with your _friends _either. And correct me if I'm wrong, but I was under the impression that you have always insisted Misa wasn't your girlfriend." L countered with a wide-eyed innocent look.

Gods I hate him, Light ranted in his head again.

"_Now_ that we have that settled," A firm look was sent by L in Light's direction, "Let's continue discussing what will be going on your side of the Kira investigation."

"So…" ventured Matsuda, "you still want us to continue the investigation in Japan?"

"That is correct, although the situation no longer warrants me to remain in Japan; there is still enough of a risk that I wish you to continue as I will continue in England."

"And you wish my son to go with you, because he is _still _a suspect!" Soichiro exclaimed.

"I thought that would be obvious at this point Inspector Yagami." L brushed off all of Soichiro's objections. "The only way I am leaving Mr. Light Yagami here is if I am 100 certain of his innocence of 100 certain that he is guilty, in which case he would be in jail."

Light looked up from where he was sitting with his face buried in his hands and saw L staring at him with that blank yet smug look he so detested.

"Is there…" Light coughed to clear his throat, "some sort of…time limit or something that we can place? No offense L, but I don't want to have to waste any more time on this than I have to."

"It will take as much time as needed," responded L, "During which time you will gain hands-on experience with the cases I take as well as continuing your education, your time there will not be wasted."

When Soichiro opened his mouth yet again to protest, this time it was Light who cut him off. "It's okay, Dad, L is right. Besides, I am sure it will be a…worthwhile…experience." The slight grimace Light purposefully made flash across his face was dully noted by his father.

"Are you sure, Light?" Soichiro said sternly, watching Light's face for any hesitation.

Light responded with a forced smile, "It's necessary; other wise L wouldn't have suggested it, right L?"

"It wasn't a suggestion, but you are correct that it is necessary."

Smug spiteful bastard thought L. Luckily the school's quarter was almost over and he could transfer smoothly to online courses after finals. Light vaguely wondered what England would be like as L discussed with the others what he expected of them.

L was wondering what was really going through Light's head when he heard the news. L could practically see the information being processed in the youth's brain as he tried to figure out which was the best path to take. L really did enjoy these games that they played.

There was still a 13 chance that Light was and is Kira, but with no new murders over the past 3 months it was of the public opinion that Kira was no more. The team had nothing new to go on and so they had to retreat into their normal lives, but still be ready to jump back into the case with any hint of Kira killings.

L was quite happy to be going back to England; it was as close to home as anything could get for him. L wasn't a very social person and the country side manor they would be staying in suited his needs better then the busy city.

L sent a calculating side-glance towards Light, although it was not the purpose of him coming, L was certain that Light would also appreciate the tranquility and how solitary the house was, as long as he had something to keep his mind occupied with, that is.

L had debated on whether or not he would let Light help him with the many cases that he dealt with that interested him, but in the end he decided to allow it in order to get Light to want to come. It was much easier to convince the others if Light would willingly come.

Light would probably be of some help anyways, the boy was an intelligent and sharp-minded as he was; it would also be nice working with him just to work with him, Light was his first friends after all. L didn't know if those feelings of friendship were returned, regardless of what Light said, but that didn't really matter.

Light finished packing his things with an anxious twisting in his stomach. It wasn't fear exactly, Light scoffed at that, but it was…nerves? It was a major change; he didn't know how long he would be staying with L or what the situation would be like.

With a teary good-bye from his family- on their part, not his- Light loaded his bags in the back of the limo L had sent over and got into the car. They would be picking up L and then heading straight to the air port.

Light blinked at the bag-less L. "Where are your bags?" he questioned, all the technical stuff alone would fill up a plane…so why wasn't he carrying anything?

"Hmm?" L glanced up, "Oh…Watari is shipping everything else separately, it's too much to take on the plane."

"But…what about clothes and stuff?"

L curled his toes over the leather car seat and lightly chewed on his thumb, "I have extra clothes _and stuff _I need at the manor so no bags are necessary, but thank you for your concern."

Light continued to gaze at L for a few moments and then huffed lightly and gazed out the window. L, however, continued to gaze at Light with interest. Why did Light find the idea of no bags so perplexing? Perhaps the idea of no real attachments bothered him?

But that didn't strike L as true, in fact Light was the type of guy who loathed attachments. L would go so far to say that Light didn't even have real attachments with his family even. It was something that L would enjoy turning over in his mind until he came up with a suitable answer, after all he had the whole plane ride to do so.

Light turned back to L only to see him staring at him inquisitively. Light was used to this so he just rolled his eyes slightly and leaned back against the car seat. He had an idea that this was going to be a long flight.

Light was right…it _was _a long flight. L seemed perfectly at home perched on the airplane seat with his legs tucked against him and was no relief to the utter boredom Light felt. The mind puzzles that Light had brought with him weren't challenging enough to even last 5 minutes.

And so it was with great relief that the plane landed and Light was able to escape the boring confines. After retrieving Light's luggage they headed off to L's manor in- surprise- a limo.

_Rich bastard._ Light thought sadistically. But that was of no consequence seeing how Light was also benefiting from that rich bastard. It felt weird to see someone else driving the limo other than Watari, but Light quickly shook that feeling off and concentrated on gaining his bearings in the surroundings flashing by.

Light had been to England before but he had kept mainly to London so it was nice to get out of the city and watch the country side pass by as they made their way to the manor. Light turned over in his mind what he thought it would look like, probably an overly huge place if the hotel was anything to go by.

Light was not disappointed. It looked more like a mansion than a simple manor house. It was tucked back into the woods with a tall security wall surrounding the entire property and a huge wrought iron gate. It was an older manor but its architecture was handsome and Light found it very pleasing to the eye.

As Light gazed up at the large manor L gazed at Light. It seemed that he was appreciating the beauty of the house and its surroundings. That was good- Light wouldn't be as enjoyable to be around if he didn't like where he was staying. L hoped that he found the inside of the manor just as enjoyable.

If the look on Light's face was enough to go by, he did. Light was had too much control of his emotions to gape, but the awe was apparent in his eyes.

Like a mansion there was a huge foyer and two-story high ceiling to both impress and intimidate guests. The color scheme, however, was much more gothic than prissy like most mansions, black marble decked the floor and the ceiling was domed with stained glass.

Although L wasn't the type of person who cared about impressing others, he liked expensive things like houses and cars because it was in his nature. Regardless of this, he got some sort of satisfaction out of seeing Light's reaction to the manor.

L turned towards Light as the driver brought in his bags. "I would rather show you around now so I won't be bothered to do it later." L glanced at the driver. "Please take Mr. Yagami's bags to the guest room closest to mine."

Light blinked. Was the driver also the butler? With a large house like this there must be lots of help around…but so far there was no sign of life other than themselves. Apparently Light spent too long mulling this over because L promptly grabbed his arm and started to drag him into the next room.

"Dining room." L groused out as he continued to drag Light around, not even letting him stop to admire the room. "Kitchen." Light got to look around for a brief second before he was yanked again. L was too strong for his own good, really.

"Conservatory." What? The bastard gets a conservatory? Although he didn't get to look around he could tell there was a wide array of plants in there. Then he was yanked through the doors again and they were back in the foyer only to be pulled into another room.

"Damn it, L! I can walk on my own." L blinked and glanced at Light and then looked down to where he was gripping Light's arm tightly. He shrugged and _didn't let go._ He must be getting some kicks out of this.

"Billiard room." Of course there is a billiard room. Does L know how to play? "Entertaining room and bar." Does L have guests over to entertain? Once again they are in the foyer and L reluctantly releases his grip on Light and resumed a much slower pace up the stairs.

"Most of the rooms up here consist of guest rooms and personal rooms so I will only show you where we are going to be working and your own room." Light nodded and L made to grab his arm again but Light dodged.

"I really _can _walk on my own. Have been for a while now." L blinked at him and continued on, this time without dragging Light behind him.

"Your room has a master bathroom and closet as well as its own seating area. If you need anything else added talk to Watari, he will be arriving in a few days."

L entered a room on the left of the hall. "This will be where most of our work is going to be conducted as well as in the adjoining room." The room had some gadgets and technical equipment, but not near as much as in the hotel they had set up base at.

Seeing that Light was going to look around the room, L snagged his arm before he could protest and led him out of the room. Light sighed, he was so impatient sometimes. But, Light mused, so was he.

"This is your room." L stated. Light looked around with barely concealed pleasure. This really was going to be like a nice vacation, he would be living in the lap of luxury for who knows how long.

There was white leather seating accented with dark blue and purple pillows with a mahogany wood coffee table in the center. The wood was repeated again in the desk, armoire and vanity as well as the hulking bed.

The color theme centered around reds, blues and purple using white as a neutral to soften the tone. Light appreciated the over all plainness of it with no personal touches smattered about.

The bags had already been brought up, Light saw, and were sitting next to the desk inconspicuously. L was looking at Light again with those wide fucking eyes of his.

"Is the room to Light's liking?"

"Yes, it is thank you."

L nodded. "My room is through that door," he pointed at one of the two doors that Light had yet to go through, "I ask that you keep it unlocked so that I can come in freely if I fear you are doing something suspicious."

Light sighed and nodded. It couldn't be worse than being fucking handcuffed to the guy. Although…Light eyed L who was smiling and chewing on the tip of his thumb…this is L we are talking about.

"I usually don't bother with a formal dinner, as you already know about my eating habits, but you are welcome to eat whenever you like. Mr. Porter will fix you something or you can fix yourself something."

Light assumed Mr. Porter was the driver/butler from earlier. "Tomorrow I will be working on cases again so I hope you can get settled tonight." L smiled at Light and left the room leaving Light to his thoughts on his new home, temporary as it may be.

**MUSE LYRICS**

**"Escape"**

You would say anything  
You would try anything  
To escape your meaningless  
And your insignificance  
You're uncontrollable  
And we are unlovable

And I don't want you to think that I care  
I never would  
I never could  
Again

Why can't you just love her?  
Why be such a monster?  
You bully from a distance  
Your brain needs some assistance

But I'll still take all the blame  
'Cause you and me are both one and the same  
And it's driving me mad  
And it's driving me mad  
I'll take back all the things that I said  
I didn't realize I was always talking to the living dead

And I don't want you to think that I care  
I never would  
I never could  
Again

You would say anything  
You would try anything  
To escape your meaningless  
And your insignificance


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone who reviewed! Reviews inspire me to write faster!

Chapter 2

After L left Light took another stroll through the manor in order to get a better look at the rooms at a more reasonable pace. The overall theme was dark and gothic but was nicely set off with the large windows.

The kitchen was the only room that wasn't dark but was instead bright and sterile, however it still matched the rest of the house with its chrome appliances and dark counters.

The kitchen was full stocked, though mostly with sweets, and there was a cozy seating nook in the corner. Light figured that this was centered on L's obsession with sweets and his desire to sit in his "comfortable" position.

Light really like the house, it wasn't prim and pristine but dark and cozy. He couldn't help the thought that slipped into his mind about how it reflected L so perfectly. Light quickly shook that thought before he could analyze what exactly that meant.

Light slipped into the conservatory and inhaled the earthy smell; you can't get this kind of air in the city. There was a door that led to the outside in the conservatory and Light curiously took it; he hadn't gotten an adequate view of the grounds yet.

Light decided he really could get used to living here, even if he had to put up with L to do it. The grounds were large, as he expected, and included a pool, a tennis court and a very wide expanse of lawn. Light was thankful to see there wasn't any croquet.

Light was happy to note that the pool was more of a lap pool than a fun pool. Light had always liked tennis, but had given it up because it seemed more like play than exercise. However when he played against L it was a fight not a game, a physical and mental battle that exercised his wits and body.

On the side of the pool there were some outdoor chairs and tables for eating outside as well as some lounge chairs. The lounge chairs didn't look like L could perch on them so Light wondered why they were there. He supposed the butler who took care of the house must hang around the pool sometimes.

Light wondered if L actually swam, he didn't seem like the type to actually get out and does stuff like that. Light thought of L in a pair of swimming trunks and had to stifle a smirk.

Light had only seen glimpses of L's body when they were chained together and so Light knew that although he was nicely toned (Light brushed this thought off) he was very pale. Not a sickly pale…just white, like ivory that nicely complimented his ebony locks…Light trailed off in his own head, why was he thinking about what L looked like?

Light wandered back inside to unpack, feeling refreshed in the fresh air and cool breeze. Hopefully L wouldn't mind if he spent more time out here, it isn't often that Light got a chance to be outside in a place that didn't have beeping cars and dirty air…parks didn't count because there was always people there, in his space, which irritated him.

Unknown to Light L was watching him from inside his room. He intended to keep a close watch on young Light with the help of cameras and his own eyes. Gazing at him from the second story window, L noted how perfect Light was. He was more beautiful than handsome in the traditional sense.

A light wind blew through Light's hair and L's breath caught in his throat accompanied by a coiling feeling in his stomach…yes Light was beautiful. It was in a way both very regretful _and_ very fortunate that Light was under suspicion of being Kira.

Regretful because it meant there was a possibility of Light being Kira and if he was that meant an execution sentence and no more pretty Light. It was fortunate in a way because L got to have Light near him; he got to observe him without Light being suspicious of the meaning behind the observation.

Not that L had brought Light with him solely for the intention of eye-candy…He truly did still suspect Light of being the first Kira, whether Light remembered it or not. The Kira case was not cold yet…but it was certainly heading that way.

Light Yagami…his first friend and his first...what? L knew that he found Light attractive, but people could view other people as attractive and not care a bit about them, for sex or otherwise. L didn't delude himself into believing that Light wasn't attractive; he simply didn't acknowledge that L was attracted to him…which he wasn't…definitely not.

As Light unpacked his bags and started to set up his lap top, he heard the door to L's room open gently. I guess this whole watching me thing includes not knocking, Light thought.

"Is it up to your standards?" Light glanced at L who was slouched in the door way.

"Yes, it is _up to my standards._ I look forward to using the pool for laps… do you actually swim, L?"

"It would be strange of me to have a pool otherwise, wouldn't it" Light eyed L warily.

"Yeah, I am just having a hard time imagining you swimming."

L pressed his thumb to his lips and smirked at Light, "Why are you trying to imagine me swimming?"

L didn't know that Light _could _blush, let alone the he, L, could be the one to make him. But there Light was with a light tint of pink gracing his cheeks as he tried to find an appropriate way to answer the question.

Light looked at L with his mouth slightly open and L mentally commented on how _adorable _he looked like that. "I meant figuratively!" Light finally settled on.

"Now, now, Light there is no reason to get _excited_," L put emphasis on the last word, he really did enjoy seeing Light blush, "I was just curious why you would do so."

Light didn't respond to the last comment and instead turned back to his lap top in order to hide his increasingly red face.

"So…" Light began after he finished fiddling with his lap top, "Was there something that you needed?"

L just smiled at Light and stepped a little further into the room. "No, I just wanted to make sure you were settling in okay…And just so you know, I have cameras installed everywhere around here as well."

"I figured…but, wait…everywhere?" L nodded happily. "Even the bathroom?"

"That is where 'everywhere' implies."

"But…"

"But what? You don't have anything that I haven't seen before, in fact I have seen all of you specifically before, so what is the problem?"

"Wait…when have you seen me naked?"

"We were chained together." L smirked at Light, if he didn't respond so cutely he wouldn't tease him so much.

"Whenever we changed we had our backs to each other!"

"I didn't turn my back when you changed, only you did. I did have to watch you at all time to make sure you weren't doing anything Kira-ish." Light glared at L, "Don't worry, you have nothing to be ashamed of, you have a very beautiful body."

Now Light wasn't just pink, he was red. "Pervert!" He managed to stutter out, not that he would admit that he stuttered.

"You hurt me, Light!" L exclaimed with wide eyes, "Have I ever done anything improper to you?"

"You mean other than chain me to you and watch me when I'm naked?"

"Yes, other than that." L said with a straight face.

Light just looked at him incredulously. He has to stop making cute faces like that, L thought, it could become very easy to be infatuated with young Light. _If I'm not already…_ L didn't think he was though- he had spent a lot of time with Light in close contact, so why would he start feeling that way now?

Well, if you think about it the other situations you were in together you were just spending time with him as a suspect, not a friend, his mind whispered to him. You _did _feel sparks of attraction towards him when you were just being "friends."

Yes that was right, that tennis match made L want to leap across the net and _dominate_ him. Although the reasonable part of his mind had said it's just a tennis match, it doesn't prove who is stronger and smarter…it still made him feel sore that he lost.

_There are other ways to prove you are stronger than him…_ L smiled, and then noticed Light was staring at him. How long had he been just thinking to himself? Oh well, Light was probably used to him doing stuff like that by now.

L turned to leave the room, and then glanced back at Light over his shoulder. "Just so you know…the pool had lights in it so you can swim at night if you want to, I am more of a night swimmer myself."

Light blinked at L and gave him a soft smile. "I've never swam at night before, I've always had to go during the day, sounds intriguing though." L just nodded and left, closing the door softly behind him.

L was sure looking at him strangely…not just contemplative, but also...with confusion? L isn't the type of person to be confused, I wonder what he was confused about that had to deal with him? Light was sure he would figure it out eventually, for now he would deal with his online courses and then head down to get something to eat.

Please don't just story alert, reviews make me write faster!


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter! I am so proud of myself; the reviews really get me going!

Chapter 3

Okay…so maybe inviting Light to swim at night wasn't such a great idea…now L had to deal with a half naked wet Light…in the dark with only a few lights illuminating that body of his.

L didn't know if the gods hated him, or loved him. Maybe both, why else would they tempt him with the delectable Light that was staying with him _all alone- _except for the butler that doesn't come unless called.

L wondered what sort of feelings Light had for him… hate? Friendship? Dare he think it…love? Lust would be nice, if L couldn't get love. But L was never one to back down from a challenge, even though Light was currently his only suspect in the Kira case.

But that was only 13, right? And even with a 13 chance of Light being Kira, there isn't even a 1 chance that Light would do something to slip up revealing that he was Kira. L knew he was making excuses…but the Kira case was almost cold, was it selfish of him to want Light? He didn't think so.

L had come down for a late night dip only to discover that Light was already there, shrugging it off, L removed his clothes to see Light had stopped at the side to great him. L had seen Light's lithe muscles in motion while he was swimming, but it was nothing compared to an up-close Light.

Light had chosen to forgo the swimming cap but was wearing a pair of comfortable goggles. His hair was slightly disarrayed from pulling off his goggles, giving him a sexy look that suited his beautiful tanned body and chocolate eyes.

At this point L mentally shook himself to stop thinking about Light like that and try to look him in the eyes rather then staring at his flat stomach and clinging swim trunks. When L finally made himself do this, he was instead drawn to those wet lips that begged to be…No! Look at his _eyes…_

L was too busy to keep himself in check to notice that Light was having similar difficulties. Was L that built before? Light didn't know how somebody who ate so many sweets and hated getting out of the house could be so…strong.

Muscular arms…firm pecs…6-packs abs that contracted when l lowered himself into the pool…when did L become so fucking _sexy?!_ Light had never really doubted his sexuality before, although he had found girls to be a nuisance he had never really considered guys for a relationship or sex.

Sure he could admit to himself that a guy was attractive, but these thought ran more along the lines of wanting to feel that strong body, wanting to lick those abs and…yes, Light had never really experienced those thoughts before.

L had by then come out of his trance, "So Light did decide to try night swimming…do you find it pleasing?"

Light nodded and ran a hand through his hair, "yeah, it's just so much more peaceful without screaming kids and being forced to share a lane with somebody else."

L glanced over at Light with a slight smirk, "But you don't mind _me _swimming with you, right?"

Light looked slightly startled and glanced over at L, "No, I don't mind swimming with you, it's big enough that we won't run into each other."

L just smiled at him and pulled a pair of goggles on pushing off to swim. Light watched him for a moment, trying not to marvel at the way the muscles rippled…It surprised Light how at ease L was in the water, he made quick easy strokes that propelled him through the water with remarkable speed.

For a few minutes Light just watched L swim, but he quickly caught himself with a blush and kicked off the side as well. After a few strokes he lost himself in the motion and was able to clear his mind of everything.

About an hour passed he stopped on the side only to see L reclining on the side of the pool. Light's eyes widened as he looked at the firm muscles that were taunt from keeping his upper body off the cool surface of the deck. It wouldn't have been so bad except L's dark swim trunks were clinging to his legs and hips and not to mention the groin…

Light yanked his eyes up to L's smirking face, "Do you like what you see, Light?"

Light blushed and L was happy to see that it spread down to his chest. Light gaped and then quickly shut his mouth, schooling his face into an expression of disinterest. "I don't know what you are talking about, L."

With a smooth motion Light pushed himself out of the pool and L couldn't sop himself from moving his eyes over that tight body. It was Light's turn to smirk at L, "Do _you _like what you see, L?"

"Yes, I do, thank you for asking," replied L unhesitatingly.

Light turned scarlet once again and headed back to the house. L smiled and pushed himself up. L happily noticed that the swim trunks clung to Light's ass, but Light picked up his towel and that glorious sight disappeared. But that way okay with L, there was the rest of the body to check out as well.

Light looked back at L to see him unabashedly checking him out. Light was not so sure he liked this new way L found of teasing him, it made him feel hot and uncomfortable. It didn't help that he found L attractive…in fact, it made it worse.

Light slipped on some house shoes and walked inside, followed very closely by L. Light headed up the stairs and stopped short when L also went up so close behind him he felt L's breath on the back of his neck.

Light turned around to see L standing only 2 steps down from him. Light blinked and L smirked again and waited for Light to start again. Light gave an aggravated sigh and continued up.

L waited a few seconds and then continued up, watching Light's tight ass flex underneath the towel was just as fun as seeing him squirm in discomfort. Although L really did which he could have both.

Light fled quickly to the room and finally relaxed in relief once behind the closed door. With a heavy sigh Light stripped off his towel and trunks and stepped into the bathroom for a shower.

Light shivered slightly when his feet touched the cold tiled floor and headed quickly to the shower. Light sighed when the hot water hit his body; it was almost orgasmic to his chilly body.

L smirked to himself in his room; it was so fun messing with Light. The boy was usually so reserved in his emotions and it was delightful to have been the cause of Light feeling flustered.

The only draw back was that L also became flustered. L didn't know what he wanted from Light, and he didn't know what Light wanted of him. The uncertainty was driving L crazy; it was not something he was used to. But, he thought as he head Light get into the shower, it might just be worth it.

Author Note: I want to know how the readers want me to address the Kira problem… do you want me to have L find out that Light used to be Kira OR L never finding out Light was Kira.

Don't just author alert, reviews make me write faster!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to all those that reviewed!

WARNING! This chapter contains solo masturbation, for those who don't want to read it I will put a single before and after it. Please enjoy!

Chapter 4

Light took a bite of chicken and pondered the enigma that was L. Sometimes L could be such a fucking asshole… nobody could push his buttons like L could. Light may have been L's first friend, but L was the first to challenge Light's intellect.

But, fuck! L was just so damn unnerving sometimes! Couldn't L challenge him without doing that? Why can't he just act like a normal person? It was a little freaky sometimes to see those dark eyes staring at you like you have all the answers…but Light discovered it was even worse when those damn eyes of him flickered over his body in obvious interest.

After he finished his shower he had come down to get something to eat and luckily L wasn't in the kitchen. Light wasn't sure that he could handle seeing L quite yet; not only had L gotten one up on him, but it was also the sort of provocation that Light wasn't used to.

Sure women had been rather forward with him in their attraction, but L was a man…a man who was stronger than him and- dare he say it- smarter than him. How exactly was Light suppose to respond to that?

This new situation took a lot of thought, there was a possibility that L was _just _teasing him, but Light knew the lustful look in L's eye wasn't faked. L had no right to be so…so…perverted towards him! It turns out Misa was right, although at that time with the handcuffs nothing _untoward _happened.

It would probably be better if Light avoided L to make sure there wasn't another repeat of the pool incident, but damn it! L had cameras all over the place, so if L wanted to find him he could. Even in the shower for fuck's sake!

Light wondered if L was watching him right now…Light quickly flitted his eyes around the room on the off chance that L had actually placed them in view, but no such luck. What a bastard, Light couldn't get his mind off of L now, his thoughts like an endless circle coming back to how L acted.

L was indeed watching young Light Yagami, he was currently thinking about how Light could manage to eat a fucking chicken leg and still look prim and proper. Whenever L ventured outside of his sweets obsession to eat food, like a chicken leg, he looked like a cave man with juices dripping off his face.

On that thought L couldn't help but think he would prefer it to be Light's juices dripping out of his mouth, while he fingered him preferably. Now there was a noticeable tent in L's trousers…just the thought of licking Light's dick while wiggling a finger into his tight ass…L shifted in his seat and put his thumb to his mouth.

As though Light heard his thoughts his eyes moved around the kitchen like he was searching for something. Probably the cameras, but L had them hidden to well for Light to find them; L didn't want Light to find a blind spot in the camera angles.

Oh and now Light turned back to his dinner and…was that a drip of juice running down the corner of Light's mouth? L watched transfixed on that little drop, wondering if it was possible to get harder than he already was, it was becoming slightly uncomfortable.

Light had wiped away that tantalizing fluid but he was still just as erotic looking without even trying. Having finished his meal, Light stood up and L got another good look at that clothed body of his.

With a quick intake of breath L set his legs down from their current position tucked against his chest and leaned back in his chair. Keeping his eye on the monitor, L unzipped his pants slowly and pulled out his sizable erection that would put most men to shame.

L stared as Light moved across the kitchen; he wrapped his hand around his erection, moving it up slowly, in no hurry to finish. Then Light bent over to grab something out of the fridge and his dick throbbed in his hand.

L sucked in a breath involuntarily and jerked his hand up his dick at the sight. Light's ass was begging to be fucked; specifically by L. L imagined Light spread out underneath him with nothing on and his body moist with sweat.

L ran his thumb over the slit of his erection, Light with his legs spread and his ass bared for L to see. L thought of how Light's face would look if he just pressed his hard dick against that entrance without mercy, sliding into that warm body… thrusting into him as hard as he could.

L gave one last jerk and came with the image of Light's normally composed face drawn with tension. L took deep breaths as the jolts of pleasure slowly died away.

L didn't masturbate a lot, in fact he couldn't even remember the last time he masturbated, but he just did simply because of a little drop of chicken juice rolled down Light's chin.

There must be something wrong with him, he has had sex before, but never before has he wanted someone so much. Light seemed to draw out the pervert in him, once these sexual thoughts came to him about Light he had a hard time stopping them.

Light felt a prickly feeling in the back of his neck when he turned away from the fridge. For some reason he felt nervous and a little anxious. With a frown Light left the kitchen and headed upstairs.

L cleaned himself up in the bathroom and went back to the monitors. Light was now back in his room in front of his lap top. L noticed once again noticed a minor difference between them, unlike slouched L, Light was sitting straight in his chair as though there was some invisible force making him keeping him from bending his back and shoulders in any way.

L eyed him with amusement, how could Light _think _like that? L glanced down at his own slouched posture with vague interest. When standing and completely slouched over, L was the same height as Light, but if L straightened out he would be several inched taller than Light. The thought of Light discovering this brought a soft smile to his face.

L forced himself to look away from Light as his cell phone rang.

"Yes?"

"The equipment will be arriving in a few days," Watari spoke without even announcing himself or asking if it was L. They had known each other for so long that such pleasantries were not needed or wanted.

"Thank you, have a safe journey." Nothing more needed to be said so they hung up. L stared at the monitor for a few more seconds before swiveling in his chair to his lap top. No need to just look at Light; L hacked into high profile police computers across the world looking for cases that might interest him.

The Kira case was still bothering him, though. He told Light before that he had wanted him to be Kira, but that was no longer the case. The lack of deaths from Kira for months was lulling L into believing that it never happened, that maybe the deaths were just some sort freak disaster or disease like the bubonic plague.

It was far-fetched, but was it any weirder than somebody who can kill somebody by just seeing their face and knowing their name? Or in the case of the second Kira, just seeing their face?

Regardless of whether or not Light used to be Kira, L trusted his instincts that Light wasn't anymore. Just like L originally sensed that Light was Kira, he also sensed that he was no longer Kira.

Kira was just a name, so maybe "Kira" wasn't a person, but a power…A power that had the ability to take over somebody and then leave them with no memory of killing people. If that was the case, would it be possible to make that person responsible for their actions when it _wasn't _their actions?

L concluded that the deaths _couldn't _be laid at their feet. L had been pondering this for a great while and felt a small amount of relief at the thought. L wasn't going to put effort into finding Kira because Kira could switch bodies; this meant that instead L was going to put in effort into figuring out how Kira used his power, with Light helping him.

Meanwhile, up in the Death God's realm Ryuk was bored. He had so much fun when he gave his Death Note to Light, but once Light gave up ownership of it he was forced to take it back and returned to his world.

With a heavy sigh, Ryuk looked into the human world for Light. Maybe if he dropped it to the boy he could have some fun again and maybe some of those juicy red apples.

Please review, don't just alert! Reviews are like writing energy for me.


	5. Chapter 5

I love you readers! Especially the reviewers, you make me happy!

Chapter 5

Light got up at around 7 the next morning to find L sitting in the dining room with his lap top and a pile of sweets beside him.

"Good morning, L."

"Good morning, Light." L brought his sugary tea to his lips and took a sip.

Light smiled at L, "And here I was thinking you would be sitting up in your room watching me with those damn cameras," Light teased.

L smirked and pointed to his lap top, Light looked and saw different camera views of the foyer and the dining room displayed on the lap top. L pressed a button and views of his bedroom came up, he pressed the same button a few more times and more views came up of his bedroom.

Light's eyes widened, and then narrowed into slits, "Why are there so many more cameras in my bedroom and…are those views from inside of the shower!?"

L looked at Light innocently, "Yes it is, and because your room and bathroom are not as readily acceptable to me as the rest of the house," L smirked, "_yet_."

"What do you mean _yet_!?" Light looked very indignant.

"I meant there is a possibility that I could become more comfortable in your rooms in the future." L was on cloud 9 when that adorable blush graced Light's face.

"Don't count on that, L!"

"Now Light, is that anyway to treat your host? Besides, you are forgetting that I have the privilege of coming and going in your room as I please."

Light now didn't just look embarrassed, he looked a little angry. L basked in the passion that was emanating from Light, even if it was anger; it was a major turn on. Light started to rant about how L had no right to say or do things like that.

While Light ranted on, L couldn't stop staring at that mouth of his. He wondered if those lips were as nice as they looked, where they soft and moist or dry and chapped…L stood up and straightened his body out to its full height.

Light stopped talking and his mouth hung open. L took a step forward until he was right in front of Light. Light's eyes flicked up and he sucked in a breath, when did L get so fucking _tall!_ L was almost towering over him…almost.

L smirked at Light's horrified expression; did the Light know what he was doing to L's body? As L took a step forward Light took a step back and took a quick glance at the door, hoping for an escape. L kept walking forward and Light kept walking back until he hit the wall.

L put one of his long spindly hands on either side of Light's head and leaned in closer, "Regardless of whatever you say, this is my house and I make the rules."

Light opened his mouth to protest but L didn't give him the chance. Light gave a startled meep as L pressed a dominating kiss to his lips. L moaned as he felt those soft lips under his own. Oh, this was so much better than his fantasies.

Light tried to turn his head away from L to escape the kiss, but L grabbed his chin with one hand and forced him to keep his head still. L nipped at Light's lips, trying to gain access into that wonderful mouth of his.

Light brought his hands to L's chest and tried to shove L off of him forcibly. L smirked at Light's attempt and broke the kiss, using his other hand to pin Light's hands above his head. "What the fuck, L!? Get off of me!!!"

"No," L said simply and bent over slightly to reclaim those heavenly lips. Light gave a muffled whimper as L bite harshly on his lip. Light opened his mouth in pain and L took advantage of his open mouth and slipped his tongue into Light's mouth.

Oh Gods, Light tasted _divine!_ He wasn't sweet like his sugary delights, Light tasted so much better than them. Light was still struggling against L and his hips were brushing against L's aching erection.

L moaned and slipped his leg in between Light's and rocked his hips into Light's. Light gave an involuntary moan as pleasure shot up his body. L smirked into the kiss and let go of Light's chin to worm his hand up Light's shirt.

Light jerked at this and tore his lips away from L's. L tried to reclaim them but Light continued to move his head away from L's searching mouth. L groaned in frustration and shoved his hand down Light's pants and boxers, "No!" Light shouted out and managed to get a leg up and shoved L away.

They both panted, and Light glared at L. L smirked and lunged at Light, tackling him to the hard dining room floor. Light yelped and punched L, catching him in the chin. L rocked back a little but recovered quickly and caught Light in the stomach with his own fist.

Light gasped out in pain and L took advantage of the distraction to pin Light to the ground. Light grunted as the heavier body pushed down against his own. L quickly reclaimed those succulent lips and pressed his legs in between Light's and pushed them apart for easier access.

Light gave a muffled yell and bit L's lip. Light was aroused but also scared. L wasn't a woman; he was a man that easily over powered Light and was now forcing pleasure on him by rocking his hard cock against his own.

L's hands were once again moving under his shirt, brushing against his nipples making Light arch upwards into his touch. L moved his lips from Light's amazing mouth and pressed a kiss to Lights neck before biting it savagely, marking what he thought of as his territory.

Light snapped out of the daze he was in, "L, stop! Please, stop!" L stilled him movements with his hips and shifted his weight to his arms to look down at Light.

"What is it Light?" L murmured seductively.

"You need to stop now, please." Light pleaded to L, looking utterly fuckable with his moist lips, mussed hair and heaving chest.

"I don't want to." L said and returned to marking Light's neck.

But Light was broken from the spell and was aware of what was happening. Light caught L unaware and hit him hard in the side of his face, throwing him off of his body. Light dashed into the foyer and up the stairs to his room.

L slowly got up from the floor and frowned at the door that led to the foyer. He sighed heavily, but then glanced at his lap top where it showed the different camera views. There was Light displayed on his computer screen; he was leaning against the door breathing hard with his hands covering his face.

L let out a loud sigh; he now had a throbbing erection and the hot and steamy Light within his grasp…what was to stop him from just taking him? Light looked up sharply from the door and his gaze darted around the room, it seems he remembered about the cameras.

Light glared at the room, very frustrated. There was nowhere he could go inside the house that L wouldn't be able to see him, to find him. With a growl he exited the room and ran down the stairs to the back door, eager to get outside and away from L.

L eyed the monitors and followed Light's progress through the manor. L assumed he was heading outside where the possibility of L spying on him was slightly less. It was true that L didn't have as many cameras out in the yard, but there was still quite a few.

Light looked very frazzled. L could see Light sigh deeply and then sit on the edge of the pool before rolling his pant legs up and dipping his feet in. L took a few minutes to marvel over Light's beauty before something caught the corner of his eye.

There was something falling out of the sky! It didn't look very big like a meteorite or anything dangerous. Light seemed not to notice it since he didn't turn his head even though it landed 15 feet to the side of him.

L and Light really needed to talk about their relationship; L did not plan on letting Light go anytime soon, hopefully Light returned those feelings. L gave one last glance to Light's face before heading outside himself to talk to Light and discover what the falling object was.

Hope everyone liked this chapter! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

I have surprised myself with how motivated I am to write this story, and it is all thanks to the reviewers!

Chapter 6

L headed outside with curiosity and the desire to talk Light. Light heard the door behind him but ignored L. L paused behind Light and saw him stiffen.

"Light," L stated slowly, "we are going to talk about this."

Light didn't turn around but responded anyways, "there is nothing to talk about L, just leave me alone."

"I'm not going to do that Light."

Now Light did turn around to glare angrily at L. L sighed heavily and stuck his hand in his pocket. L glanced curiously at the object lying innocently on the grass. He shuffled towards it and saw that it was some sort of black notebook.

L picked it up and saw "Death Note" embossed in the front. Now L was very curious. He glanced up at Light to see him also looking over with interest.

"What's that?" Light asked with interest and a hint of spite.

"Some sort of notebook, it fell from the sky."

"It fell from the _sky!?"_ Light looked very disbelievingly at L.

L shrugged and examined the notebook carefully; it was crisp like its pages have never been cracked before. This was getting even more interesting; Light stood up and walked over to take a closer look at the item, but made no move to touch it.

L noticed Light's nearness and grabbed his hand to drag him inside. Light jolted from the contact and attempted to jerk away. L gave him a reproachful look and continued to pull him, twining their hands together.

"You have not had breakfast yet Light." Light sighed and allowed himself to be tugged inside to the kitchen. L set the notebook on the kitchen island and finally let go of Light's hand.

Light eyed L and stepped away warily to get some toast and to make himself an omelet. L settled onto a bar stool and stared at the notebook that had a weird ominous feeling emanating from it.

"Did you want an omelet?" Light asked L grudgingly. L looked at Light with a faint smile, Light was polite to him even though L just molested him.

"No thank you Light." Light just nodded and started chopped up some green onions and basil.

L watched Light move in the kitchen gracefully before turning yet again to the notebook. Very carefully L opened the notebook and blinked a couple of times.

Death Note

How to use it

The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die.

This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.

If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.

If the cause of death is not specified the person will simply die of a heart attack.

After writing the cause of death, details should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds. (1)

L stared at the notebook for a few moments and took his hands away from the notebook and stared down at it. This…explained everything. This was a death god's notebook! L glanced at Light who seemed unperturbed by the presence of the notebook.

Light put his omelet on his plate and noticed L looking incredulously at the notebook.

"What's wrong L?"

L opened his mouth to answer before he noticed something behind Light, giving a shout of fright and falling off the stool.

"L!?" Light questioned, looking behind him to see what the matter was. Light didn't see anything so he turned back to L, clearly confused.

"Death God?" L asked disbelieving.

Floating behind Light was Ryuk, the Death God of the notebook. He was frowning slightly at L and glancing between him and Light.

"_You _weren't the one who was supposed to pick up my Death Note!"

L flicked his eyes to Light. "I knew it!"

"Knew what?" questioned Light, seriously questioning L's sanity at the moment.

Ryuk chuckled evilly, "Save your breath L, Light can't see me right now."

"But he used to be able to see you."

"Who are you talking to!?"

Light experienced a very stressful morning courtesy of the molesting L, and now said molester is talking to something or someone who isn't there…this day was not off to a good start.

"So he used to be the…owner… of your Death Note"

Ryuk sighed, "Yes, and I dropped it for him, but then I realized _you _were the one to pick it up." He chuckled, "And now Light thinks you are going crazy talking to yourself."

L glanced at Light who did have an expression on his face that suggested such.

"Well, why can't he see you now?"

"Because he forfeited ownership of it and therefore no longer has memories of it." Ryuk paused and just stared at L. "But I don't think you are going to be as fun as he was."

"He no longer has the memories?"

"Yes."

Light was edging away and glancing at the different doors.

"L?"

"One moment Light." He glanced back at Ryuk. "Can he get his memories back?"

Ryuk considered whether or not to tell L, it wasn't his 'way' to discuss it with L who had just received the Death Note, but maybe L would give the notebook back to Light and they could have fun again!

"As long as he remains touching a piece of the Death Note, or has ownership of it, he will remember."

L glanced at Light calculatingly. Although L felt Light had a right to know he was Kira, L liked Light and didn't want him to change. Even though Light _used _to be Kira, he wasn't anymore and there wouldn't be a point in arresting him…the Death Note was a huge clue in figuring out the Kira murders.

Having come to a decision L slid the Death Note across the table to Light. "Tell me what you think of this." L said softly.

Still looking at L like he was crazy, Light picked up the Death Note to read.

(1) Found on chapter 1 page 11 in the Death Note manga.

Please review, don't just alert!


	7. Chapter 7

I didn't get as many reviews for the last chapter so I was less motivated to write, but thank you to those who did review!

Chapter 7

Light grasped the notebook and felt a sharp pain shoot through his body, originating from his hands. Flashes of memories that were his own but felt _alien _to him attacked his brain. His neurons fired sporadically to accommodate the new information bombarding his mind.

Light stared in horror at the notebook, feeling a wave of guilt consume him, had he really done those things? Had he really murdered all those people?

L was looking at his pale face and trembling form with concern, "Are you okay Light?"

Light opened his mouth to respond, and then abruptly closed it, unable to explain at this moment. He put his head in his hands trying to figure everything out. The pain started to lessen as he absorbed the memories and he started to feel better mentally as well, he remembered all the plans and manipulations, thoughts and desires, everything that he felt when he was Kira.

Light looked up at L. L knew that he was Kira. What was he going to do? Was he going to be executed? Light fashioned a blank look across his face, "I am okay now, L. In fact, I'm great."

L eyed him warily and turned to Ryuk, "Is this normal?"

Ryuk simply stared at him, "Reactions are different for different humans, this reaction is normal for Light."

Light broke his stoic expression to glare at Ryuk. Ryuk was the one who had all but flat out told L that Light was Kira, had he no sense of loyalty. With a sigh, Light pushed away from the island to reach over and grab a red apple, tossing it to Ryuk to shut him up.

"So…you know now?"

"Yes." L said softly.

Light glanced at the Death Note, he still did not have L's real name so he couldn't kill him…how exactly was he suppose to get out of this situation. Without any hesitation on his part, Light ran out of the kitchen, into the conservatory and outside.

It took L one second to take this information in before he dashed after Light. Ryuk chuckled as he finished the apple. It was already exciting to be around Light again!

Light was on the lawn heading for the gate before L finally caught up to him and tackled him to the ground. Light let out a gasp from the breath knocked out of him before swiftly turning and catching L in the chest with a kick.

L was momentarily disarmed before his responded with a knee to Light's gut and a punch to the side of Light's face. Light was dazed but fought like his life depended on it, which to him, it did.

L knew that it wasn't time to think about such things, but at the moment he was really enjoying having a squirming Light underneath him. L had the advantage over Light with his weight and height, all Light could do now was twist and buck his hips to try and get out from under him.

This turned on L much more than he cared to admit. L considered rape to be immoral and would never think about forcing sex on anybody…but before Light, L had never really been attracted to someone before. He experimented with males and females, but it had never really meant something to him.

With the twisting body of Light beneath him, L just wanted to rip his clothes off and thrust into the tight body. Light seemed to notice a change in L and momentarily stopped his frantic movements. He looked at L cautiously before he felt the large hardness pressing into his hip.

Light's eyes widened and he renewed his efforts to get away vigorously. L smirked down at the frantic Light and grabbed Light's wrists so he would stop trying to hit him.

"Get the fuck off of me L, you pervert!"

"I am a pervert?"

"Yes you bastard!"

"And you are Kira."

Light glared at L, he felt so _weak _being pinned under L like this.

"And you are getting hard because of _Kira."_

Surprisingly, L smirked at this. "Actually, I am hard because of Light. It's your own fault for being so irresistible and sexy."

"I am sure you can find it in you to resist."

"That doesn't mean that I want to."

"Get. Off. Of. Me."

"Now, now, we both know that if I do that you will try to get away, and I cannot allow you to do that."

"Why!? So you can arrest me and have me executed!?"

L looked down at Light sulkily. "You really don't think much of me if you can say that. I have no intention of arresting you _or _having you executed. Now that I know for certain you are Kira, there is no way I am going to let you go."

Light was relieved that he wasn't going to be killed, but he didn't agree with L not letting him go. "I _was _Kira, but I'm not any longer. There haven't been any Kira killings in months and that's an indication that there isn't another Kira either."

L nodded at Light, "I agree, but the fact remains that you _were _Kira, and that can't just be let go."

Light swore angrily and attempted to ram his knee against L's groin. L dodged the knee skillfully and used his own knee to force Light's legs apart. This meant Light couldn't get leverage to force L off of him as well as L getting delicious access to Light's yummy body.

L forced a moan out Light by rocking against him. Light glared at L's smug look. L pressed his body down on Light's and moved his lip against Light's. Light turned his head away from L's and the lip chasing began again.

Light became even angrier when L managed to land another nip and lick on Light's soft lips.

"Stop it L! Can't you see that I am not interested in you like that!?"

L looked down at Light's flushed body and half-hard cock. "No, I cannot see that."

Light glared at L, "I do not consent to this! If you go any further it will be _rape!"_

L now looked a little sulky, like a kid who had had a toy taken away. "I'm not going to rape you, Light."

"Then get off of me!"

L considered it, and then looked back at Light. If he let up Light now he would try and escape again. L transferred his grip on Light's wrist to one hand and undid Light's belt with the other. Light had a panicked look in his eyes as he squirmed frantically and yelled at L to stop.

"Stop being a baby." L said, and then wrapped the belt around Light's wrist, L saw Light's fearful look and smiled.

L regretfully got off of Light and grabbed his wrists, pulling him up. L felt a little irritated that Light looked so relieved. He gave a sharp tug on the bound wrists, causing Light to stumble into him.

L caught Light and pulled him against him and smirked. "You say no, but here you are literally throwing yourself at me."

Light glared at L and allowed himself to be drawn back inside. L only let him go when they were back in the kitchen. Light glared at his now cold omelet and gazed longingly at the Death Note.

L saw that and snorted. "I can't just let you wander around alone now; I'm considering handcuffing you to me again."

Light looked horrified at this statement. "You pervert! I bet you would want to do that."

L smiled and considered Light. Maybe he didn't absolutely _have _to chain them together…it would be too much of a temptation to molest Light.

"Well, maybe not, but we have to be in the same room at all times, I don't want you to have the temptation of using the Death Note. I can forgive you for past killings with the notebook because I think that you were greatly influenced by it, but I cannot allow you to continue."

Now Light looked a little sulky, but it was better than being chained to the bastard. Light eyed the omelet and looked pointedly at his wrists. L got the hint and undid Light's wrists, hands lingering on his forearms.

Light jerked his hands away and gave L a cold look. L looked a little hurt and Light felt a jolt in his stomach that he normally associated with guilt but found it out of place with the current situation.

L sat across the table and drew the notebook near him, away from Light. Light glared at L as Ryuk chuckled. 'Humans are so fun!' Ryuk thought.

The butler came in and paused momentarily as he felt the tense atmosphere. "Should I make you some breakfast, young masters?"

L and Light shook their heads politely so the butler bowed and left. Light stood up and dumped his omelet in the garbage disposal and took out some more ingredients to make another one; Light preferred to make his own breakfast at least.

L watched him bend over to get a cheese grater and felt his cock harden again. It seemed his body couldn't get enough of Light. As Light flipped over half of the omelet L stood up and stepped behind Light.

Light stiffened as he felt arms circle his waist and L's chin rest on the top of his head, was the bastard that much taller than him? Light tried to move away but the tightening arms stopped him.

"Light, we are going to be living in very close quarters for a long while, don't you think we should try and get along?" L purred into Light's ear.

Light shuddered and growled back, "We could get along just fine if you would stop trying to molest me!"

Light elbowed him in the ribs and slid the omelet onto the plate. L tried to reclaim his place cuddling behind Light, but Light kicked at him and sat down again.

L grabbed a box of cookies and pouted and sat down on his bar stool. Light glanced up and saw him glowering in his seat, "Stop pouting just because you couldn't rape me."

L looked miffed, "I told you before, and I wasn't going to rape you."

"No means no!"

"I know you liked it."

"I did not!"

"Your hard cock says otherwise."

Light choked lightly on a bite of his omelet, "It was a natural reaction!"

"Your body still liked it."

Light glared at L and gave him the silent treatment as he turned back to his breakfast. L munched on his cookies and watched the highly entertaining Light.

Ryuk was eyeing them with renewed interest, he didn't think it was normal for two human males to interact this way; Ryuk didn't remember them being so touchy with each other.

Light put his plate next to the sink and dodged another groping by L. Light was about to go up to his room when L stopped him, "Where are you going?"

Light looked back at him, confused, but then he remembered that L had to be with him at all times. "My room."

L smirked and Light realized that this probably wouldn't be the best place to be alone with L. His eyes widened it realization, "Does this mean we are going to have to share a bed?"

L smirked at Light's horrified expression. "Of course Light, how else do you expect us to stay in the same room together."

"You could sleep on the floor!"

L gave Light what he thought was an innocent look, but Light found it to be devious. "I could not tell if you got up in the middle of the night that way, I can be aware of you shifting to get out of bed if I am in it as well."

Light processed this information and Ryuk laughed at his discomfort. Light turned angry eyes to him. "You wouldn't be laughing if you had a man out to steal _your _virginity!"

This made Ryuk laugh harder and L to turn curious eyes to him, "You're a virgin Light?" Light groaned and banged his head against the wall.

The next chapter! I hope everyone is happy with this one; you got some more LxLight action. Don't just alert, review! The more reviews I get, the faster I write.


	8. Chapter 8

Another update and my longest chapter yet! There is oral sex and some fingering in here so I will place a '' right before that happens.

Chapter 8

L and Light were in the office space going through some cases that interested L. So far they hadn't spoke another word about the Death Note or Light being Kira. Both of them knew they would have to talk about it eventually, but neither of them wanted to bring it up.

They easily fell back into their old patterns of working together from when they were chained in the hotel together. Ryuk watched them with boredom, giving Light back the notebook wasn't going as expected because L picked it up instead.

Stupid L, Ryuk glared at him, if it wasn't for the possibility that killing L would prolong Light's life, he would write down his name. Ryuk definitely wasn't in love with Light, but he liked the kid, for better or for worse.

L really enjoyed working with Light, despite the tension in the air caused by L's sexual desires and the Death Note. L and Light suited each other and knew what the other thought, it wasn't just familiarity, but also the intelligence and manipulation that both of them used.

Light quickly adapted to the manor's computer system and the programs that L preferred to be used, which made it easier to organize the case files and the documentation that sometimes came along with it.

It was a choreographed dance that only L and Light knew the steps to, if Ryuk had such human emotions, he would have felt left out. But instead he was left in bewilderment as the two moved with each other and around each other to analyze the evidence and accounts of whatever case they happened to be working on.

L was raised to be a great detective in the Wammy house, and Light was born into the genetics of it through his father the inspector. L had a lot more experience than Light and could subtly teach him to hone his skill.

Secretly L was ecstatic at this simple interaction of Light learning from him. L didn't want a successor in Light…he wanted a partner. L led a lonely life where Watari was his only constant; it would be refreshing to have Light there with him as help in investigations and as a lover.

Although, L snuck a glance at Light who was staring intently at the computer screen, it will take a lot of convincing and molestation before Light even considered the latter, but L was definitely willing to do so…especially the molestation.

L was using every ounce of will power he had to not force the young man, L balked at the term _rape,_ but it was so hard! But just because L wasn't going to rape Light didn't mean that he couldn't do other stuff to him.

Mmmm…Light lying on the bed as L licked, sucked and bit every bit of flesh he could. Light made the most arousing noises! Light glanced up to see L staring at him and quickly blushed, but refused to look away.

"Ummm…L? Don't you think it's about time to take a break, maybe get something to eat? Its way past lunch and almost dinner…" Light said hesitatingly.

L glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost 6 in the evening. "Sure Light, we should finish up for the day anyway."

Light looked surprised at that, "But it shouldn't take too long to eat, what are we going to do for the rest of the evening?"

L smirked at Light, "I have some _activities _that I have planned for us."

Light turned scarlet and stuttered out "Per…pervert!"

L smiled at Light and chuckled, "Not _those _kinds of activities," Not right away, he thought in his head, "I meant a match of tennis and then another dip in the pool…" He trailed off with a hopeful look in Light's direction.

"It will be dark out by then…" Light started, but L quickly interrupted.

"The tennis court is very well lighted."

Light blinked and then smiled. "I'm starting to think you are a vampire, always doing stuff like this at night."

It was L's turn to look confused, "It's just better at night, no sun to get in your eyes or make you hotter when you are involved in," a sly glance at Light, "_strenuous _activities."

At the last statement Light's eyes widened a small fraction before he caught himself. Why did L have to be so suggestive?

They both headed down to the kitchen, Light had to put up with L staring at him as Light ate dinner. Did that man ever take his eyes off him? Light knew he was handsome, but L never even blinked!

While Light quickly finished his dinner L snacked on his sweets. Seriously, did the bastard ever eat anything else? Light couldn't recall a time when he did…They headed up to change into some more comfortable clothes and L followed Light into his room.

Light turned around and glared at him. "You are not watching me change!"

L just gave him that damn look of his, "I must be with Light at all times…you didn't have a problem with the bathroom."

"You turned around in the bathroom!"

"I can't turn around now because there is no guarantee that you aren't doing something Kira-ish."

Glaring at L, Light pulled out some comfortable shorts and a t-shirt. He hesitated and glanced over to L who was sitting on the bed. Light gave L his back and swiftly pulled his shirt over his head and pushed down his pants.

A sharp intake was heard from the bed and Light hurriedly stepped into the shorts, but was stopped by L's hands on his hips. Light stiffened and tried to move away from the hard body intent on pressing against him.

Feeling very vulnerable in just his boxers, Light sent an angry look at L over his shoulder only to see L's face only an inch away from his. L smiled at Light and rubbed his cloth covered hard on against the crack of Light's ass.

"L…"Light hissed between his gritted teeth. A non-committal grunt was heard behind him, "I thought that you didn't have any of _those _activated planned."

Another grunt.

Light tried again, "I want to play tennis against you."

The grip lightened on Light's hips, "Go ahead and get dressed then."

"You're still touching me."

A low chuckle, "I'm not stopping you."

Light began to step away when L tightened his grip again, "Your shorts are around your ankles, you might want to start there."

Light blushed in realization, "Let me go so I can pull them up."

"No."

"No!?" Light repeated.

"That is correct."

Light knew what he wanted now. As fast as he could Light bent at the waist and grabbed his shorts and pulled them up.

L gasped at the feeling of that tight ass rubbing harshly against him. Oh, that was _sinful!_ But then Light pulled his shorts up and stepped away from him. It was really amusing to see how far the blush spread down.

As fast as he could Light pulled on his shirt as well while L watched his back muscles flex. Light glared at L who had a very noticeable boner in his pants. L saw this look and smirked.

"If you didn't appreciate my attention at least somewhat you would have taken one piece of clothing off at a time and then replaced it instead of just standing there in your boxers."

Light was struck speechless…why did he so that? Did he really like L that way, or at least liked that L wanted him. Light mentally shook his head and chose to simply ignore L's comment.

L led Light into his room and immediately slipped off his baggy shirt and pants. Light couldn't stop staring, apparently L went commando…and was unashamedly standing before Light rock hard…Holy shit! L was a lot bigger than Light and Light was no toothpick.

Light snapped his eyes to L who was staring smugly at him and made no move to put clothes on. "Pu…put some clothe on!"

"Are you sure you want me to do that Light?"

Light nodded furiously and L unwillingly put some clothes on. They headed downstairs and headed out back to the tennis court; like L said, the tennis court was very well lighted.

The game that followed was very much like the one they played before. While L was stronger, Light was agile and coordinated…L would send a powerful ball into Light's court and Light would nimbly send it back.

Also like before, Light won. The game also succeeded in relaxing Light a little, it would become very uncomfortable for him if L was better at _everything. _A dip in the pool would feel real nice after all of that moving around.

It was another awkward moment for Light changing in front of L. He knew he couldn't get away with not changing…but it worried him to be completely naked in front of him.

L seemed to sense his dilemma and confusion as he started at Light. The boy was getting fidgety and made no move to put on his trunks. L was waiting for Light to take of his clothes before he began changing as well.

Deciding to handle the situation like he would a band aid, Light quickly jerked his shorts down- leaving the t shirt on- and tugged his trunks up. L was staring at Light and made no effort to hide it.

He wondered if Light knew what kind of show he just gave when he has bent over with no boxers to protect his backside from L's perusal. L had seen the oh so dangerous puckered entrance that begged to be violated before it disappeared underneath the swim trunks.

L gaped and quickly closed his mouth when Light turned around again. L quickly changed into his as well. He chose not to molest Light again reasoning that the sooner they got swimming over with, the sooner they went to bed.

L definitely had plans for that bed…which included seducing Light so he willingly gave L his precious virginity. L could hold off molesting Light if it meant the sooner they could have sex.

Clearly suspicious of L's lack of perversion- and perhaps a bit disappointed- Light headed to the pool with L very closely behind him. It was completely dark outside except for the pool lights, which Light was very grateful for.

Beating L in tennis made Light feel a lot better, he wasn't submissive to others by nature, except it seemed to L. The tennis match allowed Light to feel like at least something was in his control, if only a tennis match.

This small degree of control cleared Light's head and allowed him to think about his current relationship with L. He could no longer deny he found the slightly older man attractive, but what was he going to do about it?

Him being Kira also complicated the matter…he didn't have the power of Kira or the ownership, but he did have the memories. It was more like he and L shared ownership, although he didn't know if that was possible.

He would have to ask the ever present Ryuk if it was or not, that damned Death God only stepped out when L started to molest him. At least he had that much decency.

Light slipped into the pool with a sigh, this felt so good after the game…swimming always relaxed him, the rhythm of the strokes lulling and hypnotizing. Light could either forget about his worries completely or do some serious thinking depending on his mood.

Slipping into the land beside Light, L took this chance to study Light's face. The expression as Light got in the pool was very alluring. L was quickly shaken from his trance when Light pushed off and began to swim.

After slipping his goggles on, L joined him. He was careful to make his flip turns, but mostly L's mind was thinking about Light. He knew that he wanted to fuck Light…fuck him so hard and long he won't be able to walk…but he also had these annoying feelings that he thought _might _be love.

This was the boy, no man, which used to have the power of Kira. L didn't know what was different about fucking Light and loving Light but he knew he better figure it out.

Light had stopped on the side so L stopped as well. "Are you done Light?"

Light nodded, wondering what time it was. Although he usually didn't go to bed until much later, the impact of the memories had worn him down as well as the physical exertion of playing tennis with L.

So they both got out of the pool and head to Light's room…he very much would like to take a shower, but that meant L would be there, so maybe another time. L, however, had different ideas.

L dragged Light to the shower and forced him inside. Light cursed and tried to fight it but ended up getting a smack to the butt before stepping inside. It was a pretty spacious shower, but it was not meant for two people.

L turned on the water and stripped his trunks off to wash off before turning predatorily to Light.

"You can't take a shower with your swim trunks on Light." L stated. Not that he had ulterior motives or anything.

"I think I'll keep them on, thanks."

"I insist Light."

Light glowered at L, weighing the pros and cons before shaking his head no again.

L growled at Light and grabbed at the trunks himself, intent on separating them from Light. Light put up a brief struggle before L _lifted him _off the fucking floor and yanked the trunks down.

Light yelped indignantly but would rather not get dropped so didn't fight it. L set him down again and eyed the body. Light was so delicious. L was already hard but Light was not.

L grabbed a wash cloth and lathered it with some rose scented soap. He used his free hand to grip Light waist and maneuver him underneath the water. Light made some more indignant noises before he finally gave into it. Honestly, the boy was too cute!

L hadn't moved his body away from Light's and was very much in his personal bubble. In fact he was now rubbing his erection against Light's stomach while using one hand to keep him from escaping and the other to start to wash him.

Light moaned at the sensation and started to harden. He was beyond caring at this point, it felt so good to have the wash cloth rubbed over his chest and waist…it briefly brushed against his erection before L started to wash his back going lower and lower before…

"Ack!!!" Light yelped loudly and tried to dodge the probing wash cloth.

"What is wrong Light?" L questioned innocently.

"You just rubbed my…my…" Light couldn't finish, but L could.

"Your ass?"

"Yes!"

"What's your point?"

"…" Light blushed and looked away. L took this as a signal to continue and rubbed against the crack again. Light was tense but L didn't go any further and instead dropped down to wash his legs.

Light relaxed into the sensation and closed his eyes, it felt really good. He felt some warm flick his hardened member and his eyes snapped open. L had forgone the wash cloth and was now _licking his penis!_

Light moved to push L away but then L _sucked _and Light couldn't think anymore. While Light was distracted L put his hands on the back of Light's knees and ran them slowly up to Light's round ass, squeezing slightly.

Light groaned and moved his hips forward, trying to get closer to L's mouth. Then L slipped his fingers in between his butt cheeks and ran a finger lightly across it. The only response from Light was a soft moan.

So L shrugged his shoulders and pressed a finger inside of Light. Light yelped and attempted to reach behind himself to grab L's hand. L was having none of that and grabbed Light's wrists.

"What's wrong Light?"

"What's wrong? You bastard that _hurt!"_

L blinked up at Light for a second before returning to his yummy treat. Light moaned again and L pushed his finger in further receiving another yelp from Light. "Stop!"

L pulled away yet again with a groan, "What now?"

"You know perfectly well what! What are you doing!?"

"Fingering you…"

"I figured that out! I mean _why!?"_

"To prepare you for sex."

Light spluttered, "What makes you think I am going to have sex with you!?"

L blinked and then glanced pointedly at Light's erection. Light blushed and looked away.

"That hurts! I don't want to do something that hurts!"

L smiled up at Light in what he hoped was a reassuring manner, "There is also a lot of pleasure," L moved his finger around inside of Light, hoping to find that special spot and ignoring the hiss of pain, "It's okay if you are nervous and afraid, most virgins are."

This worked exactly the way L intended it to, "I'm not scared L, I'm just-" The sentence went unfinished because L finally found his prostate and was now prodding it while Light turned into a pile of mush.

"Uhhnn…L…" Moaned Light wantonly, his knees started to shake in pleasure and L had to stand up and quickly catch him before he fell.

"What do you say we take this to the bedroom…" Whispered L huskily.

Light was about to refuse but L prodded that spot again and he nodded his head. L turned off the water and lifted Light into his arm with a squeak from Light. L strode out of the bathroom after grabbing a towel and gently placed Light onto the bed.

Full lemon next time!!! Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you reviewers!!!

Now for the WARNINGS!!! This chapter is a lemon, which means explicit SEX! If you are UNDERAGE or don't want to read it, than LEAVE or skip this chapter. You have been warned, enjoy your nosebleeds.

Last time… (I don't usually do this)

"What do you say we take this to the bedroom…?" Whispered L huskily.

Light was about to refuse but L prodded that spot again and he nodded his head. L turned off the water and lifted Light into his arm with a squeak from Light. L strode out of the bathroom after grabbing a towel and gently placed Light onto the bed.

Chapter 9

Squirming slightly on the bed, Light was more than intimidated of the hovering L above him. L observed Light's moving form with ill concealed lust. Light had a very beautiful body…long legs, creamy thighs, tight abs (not to mention a tight ass as well).

Light started to look uncomfortable with the situation so L carefully laid his body on top of his, savoring the way the soft skin felt under him. L pressed his hands on either side of Light's head and leaned down, brushing his lips against Light's.

A soft murmuring sound escaped Light's lips as he sighed at the contact. L quickly turned the soft kiss into a war for dominance, provoking Light into participating and enjoying it.

L used his knee to push apart Light's legs causing Light to flinch.

"What are you doing?" Asked Light suspiciously.

L blinked, "I would think that would be obvious.

"I have no intention of being the one on bottom."

L blinked again, and then smirked. "You wouldn't even know what to do if you were on top, _virgin."_

Frowning, Light retorted "I knew you were going to rub that in! Even if I'm a virgin, I am probably better at topping than you!"

L was the one who frowned this time…a willing Light is so much better than an unwilling Light. An evil grin broke across his face as he looked down at Light.

He leaned down again to whisper in Light's ear, making sure to brush his lips against the neck, "I'll wrestle you for it."

"You'll _wrestle _me for it!?" Light asked, clearly confused.

"Yep." Chirped L happily, "Unless…" He pressed his weight against Light, "You are scared…"

"I'm not scared!" L mentally snorted, Light reacted exactly how L wanted him to. While Light was great with manipulation, L had been playing the game for far longer.

"Then…" L grabbed Light's shoulder and waist and forced him to turn on his stomach. Light was shocked, but quickly regained his mental footing and hooked his leg behind L's knee and flipped him onto his back.

L was mildly surprised to find Light straddling him. L knew that he could easily get out of this position, but right now he liked Light straddling him like this. He guessed that Light didn't realize the implications of it; he only saw their positions as him being on top of L.

Light was looking down at L with a cocky grin and L just smiled. As L brought his own fingers to his mouth and sucked on them Light just looked at him with confusion. That brought another smile to L's lips, it was very beneficial to L that Light was a virgin.

Taking the fingers out of his mouth he caressed Light's back lightly and moved his fingers to Light's crevasse. Light bucked away from the fingers as one pushed in and L was forced to use his other hand to grab his hips.

"Hold _still _Light!" L said with frustration.

This just made Light even angrier, "I'm on top damn it!"

The only warning that Light got was a soft smile on L's lips before he was on his back again with L in between his legs.

"Not any more."

Light bucked his hips trying to get away from the probing finger. L stilled his movements and looked up at Light.

"It will hurt a lot more if you don't relax."

Light looked up at L unsurely and perhaps with a small bit of fear in his eyes. L smiled softly at him and leaned down to kiss him again, gods he couldn't get enough of this boy's lips!

After finally relaxing into the kiss, L pushed a finger into him again. This time instead of trying to get away, Light stiffened. L pulled away from the kiss and scooted his body down so his face was hovering over Light's erection.

"Does it hurt?" L breathed out, the warm air tantalizingly caressing Light's erection.

Light was about to respond when L's warm mouth covered his head. Whatever he was about to say disappeared into a groan. L smirked around Light and moved the finger in and out of Light.

Light moaned in pleasure and slight pain at the uncomfortable feeling. L quickly pulled the finger out and pressed another finger in with it. Light yelped and L quickly pushed more of his erection into his mouth.

It really wouldn't be nice if Light decided he wanted to stop in the middle when L was so hard…especially when L didn't know if he could stop himself. Light was still squirming with his eyes squinted shut…

L furrowed his eyebrows and moved the fingers deeper, probing for that spot yet again. Light was gasping and twisting his hips, trying to find a more comfortable position. L frowned again and rubbed a spot inside of him.

Light's eyes shot open and he arched his back in pleasure. L relaxed his throat and took Light deeper into his mouth, moving his tongue forcibly on the underside of his cock drawing another moan out of Light.

L didn't know why he hadn't done this sooner; it was a major ego stroke to have the manipulative Light willingly underneath him and practically begging for more. Not to mention the boy was sex on legs, virgin or not.

Carefully pressing the third finger inside of Light, L reasserted his grip on Light's hip. Light's hips twitched and he glared at L at the pain but otherwise made no move to escape.

Then L pushed all three fingers in up to the knuckle causing Light to flinch. L cocked his head to the side with curiosity, was it wrong to love the expressions Light made, regardless of what caused them?

While L greatly preferred the pleasured look to the pained one…there was something entrancing about the way Light's eyes were screwed up and he was gritting his teeth. But L pressed his fingers against his pleasure spot again and his expression relaxed; his mouth opened and he threw his head back while his stomach muscles twitched.

L grinned and pulled his fingers out and moved his mouth off of Light's erection. He eyed Light's trembling form with happiness and reached over to grab the lotion on the nightstand.

Light barely even noticed L pouring lotion onto his hands and stroking himself with it. L tossed the lotion away and pressed Light's knees further apart. Light glanced down and swallowed as he saw L's giant erection in between his legs.

"Umm…L?" Light questioned. L's only response was to flick his eyes to Light's face. "Will that…I mean, can it fit inside me…"

L had to willfully construct his face so that a smirk wouldn't show, no use scaring Light. "Yes, it will fit…very nicely."

Light still looked uncertain but made no more room to protest so L laid his body on his. L pressed his knees so they were bent and reached a hand down to tease Light's entrance as he guided his erection to press against him.

L pressed in and moaned at the tight grip enveloping him. Light started to breath harshly and shift. Fuck! If Light knew that this much pain was going to be involved than he wouldn't have allowed this.

With a grunt L pushed deeper into Light. He could tell Light was in pain by the way he was gasping and flinching. L had to fight his body to not grip those hips and use them as leverage to thrust as hard as he could into him.

"Fuck…" Light hissed out as L was fully seated inside him. L smirked and leaned down to pepper Light's face with kisses. Light twitched at every kiss but found himself smiling at the tender gesture.

L pulled halfway out and then rocked in again gently. Light gave a little whimper at the motion as L wrapped his hand around Light's erection. The pain- FUCK! Another thrust- was still lingering, but it had decreased and the feeling of L inside him was so good…

L noticed the diminished pain and took it as his cue to thrust harder into Light. Light screamed in pleasure and pain as he hit that sweet spot inside of him that made him want to beg for more and ask him to stop at the same time.

Groaning at the tight heat and the arousing noises Light was making, L believed this was the best sex he had ever had and they weren't even done yet. L grabbed Light's legs and positioned them so they were over his shoulders before grabbing his hips and pounding into Light as hard and as fast as he could.

Moaning at the new position, Light reached up to drag L down for a kiss. They entwined their tongues together as L tried to find a way to get deeper into Light's body. He couldn't get enough of touching him and tasting him.

His mouth drifted down to Light's neck where he nipped and sucked on the flesh. Light curled in as close to L as he could with his knees still over L's shoulders. L sensed the desired closeness because he eased the knees slightly off his shoulders and pressed his body against Light's as he jerked him off.

Pulling completely out of Light, L pressed slowly back inside of him; when he was buried to the hilt he reached underneath Light's legs and tilted himself back so he was seated on his knees.

Light was forced to arch his back uncomfortably but L was reaching deeper than before which ached and felt good at the same time. L pulled all the way out yet again and thrust in as hard as he could make Light scream and throw his head back.

To L, Light was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, especially when he was in pleasure. L grabbed Light's shoulders and lifted him up so he was resting on the top of L's knees, but L was still in control of their movements.

The new position was a great angle for hitting Light's prostate every time L penetrated him causing Light to plead for more while stroking his own erection. L quickly knocked Light's hands out of the way and roughly jerked on his cock.

Light spasm around L and came screaming his name. L gently thrust his own still erect cock in and out of Light as Light rode out his completion. Light just slumped against him as L chuckled.

Keeping a firm grip in the pliant Light, L lifted him completely off of him before slamming him down with force. Light arched his back and threw back his head as L released himself inside of Light and bit down on Light's neck as hard as he could.

Light squirmed against L and nudged him. L cracked his eyes open. Light looked very uncomfortable and L decided the least he could do was unlatch his teeth from Light's neck. Light saw small traces of blood in the mark with satisfaction; it would take a while to heal.

With a deep sigh L gently set Light back onto the bed and pulled out of him. Light made a murmuring sound and opened his eyes sleepily. L smiled down at him and kissed his lips gently while teasing his tongue in between Light's lips.

L pulled back slightly and pressed a kiss to Light's forehead before settling next to him with his arms wrapped around his waist.

"Mmm…sticky…" Light mumbled out, half asleep. L smiled lovingly at the body before grabbing some tissues on the bedside table to gently wipe them. Light barely even moved as L did so but did flinch slightly as he swiped his entrance as lightly as he could.

L looked up to see Light glaring at him. L gave him a sheepish look before tossing the tissue in the general direction of a trash basket before settling beside Light once again to sleep.

I hope everybody liked it! There is going to be more sex in this story, so don't just stop here because their first time is over with! Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: Sorry this took so long, it was finals week! And then during spring break I am going to England, just so you know when to check for the next update.

Warning! This entire chapter is a lemon, male male sex, if you are underage or don't like that kind of stuff, then don't read it! 

Chapter 10

Faint light streamed in through the window and fell on the two men spooning, one sleeping and the other awake. L was taking this opportunity to view Light's beauty without Light glaring at him.

L nuzzled Light's beautiful auburn hair and pressed a kiss against it gently. Light stirred in his sleep and murmured something that L couldn't quite catch. L smirked and pressed his morning erection against Light's crevice.

With a frown, Light wiggled in his sleep. L kissed the side of Light's neck and traced his side lightly with his hand before moving it to his stomach and then gently cupping his soft cock and stroking it to life.

Light was stirred from his gentle sleep to an aching ass and hardening erection. He felt L behind him with his hand around him and winced.

"L," Light said sleepily, "My ass is throbbing, there is no way we are having sex right now."

L smirked, which Light couldn't see or he would have been out of the bed as fast as a jack rabbit. He let go of Light's erection and turned him over onto his back before pressing kisses all over his face and on his chest before moving down to his erection.

"I said no L!" Light protested before finishing in a groan when L took his erection into his mouth. "L…" Light moaned, "Stop it!"

L took the opportunity to distract Light by deep throating him and reached for the lubricant on the bedside table. Light opened his eyes at the weight shifting but it turned to a moan when L hummed.

With Light's attention on the wonderful sensation of L's mouth around him, L poured the lubricant over his fingers and slipped one into his entrance. Light bucked his hips away from the finger and cried out.

"L gods damn it! I said no!" L smirked around Light's erection and moved the finger in and out. Light was tight even though they had sex last night. Light moved so he was settled and his elbows and furrowed his eyebrows at L.

With a particularly hard suck from L, Light arched his back into L's mouth. L quickly slipped another finger in and Light grunted in pain and glared but made no further comment.

L rubbed Light's prostate with his fingers and Light's glare dissipated and he threw his head back. L quickly slipped in another finger before his own aching erection and impatience took over and he removed the fingers.

L poured some more lubricant over his fingers and moved his hand over his cock quickly before tugging Light's hips towards him and lined his erection up with Light's entrance. He laid his body down on Light's and kissed his lips lingeringly before pushing forward.

Grimacing, Light took in sharp breaths as L slid inside of him. Fuck this hurt! Last night it was more of an aching pain but now it felt like he was raw inside and L's dick was made of sand paper.

When L was all the way inside of him he pressed butterfly kisses over his face and neck. Light forced himself to relax at least a little and L pulled out slowly and thrust back in.

Fuck! The pain hadn't gone away quite yet, the impatient bastard. L must have sensed his discomfort because he wrapped a hand around Light's flagging erection and pumped it. The pain was still throbbing up his back but the pleasure was mingling with it and distracting him.

L grabbed Light's legs and shifted Light's hips until his knees were hooked around L's shoulders. Light groaned at the new attack on his prostate and pressed to meet L's thrusts.

Gods Light was beautiful during sex! L quickly got over the guilt of Light being in pain when he lost himself in the pleasure of the tight, wet, heat. Light wasn't loud in bed, but the soft noises he made turned L on more than anything else.

As he moved in and out of Light, L watched Light's face. It was usually a blank mask, but sex seemed to draw out the emotions in him. Light opened his eyes to see L staring at him. When their eyes met a new level of intimacy was created between them.

L bent Light in half and drew Light into a lingering kiss that made them both moan. L pulled away, gripping Light's hips and using them as leverage to pound into Light as hard as he could.

The pain was once again noticeable to Light, but there was so much pleasure as well that he just bore with it. The pain and the sparks of pleasure jolting inside of him made an addictive combination.

L noticed the new tenseness in Light and increased him pace, pulling all the way out and jabbing back in. He wrapped one hand around Light's erection and moved his hand to the movement of his own thrusts.

They both felt the inevitable climax thrumming in their veins as L bent down and bit Light's neck harshly causing Light to come with a scream. The clenching around his raging erection drove L to climax as well, murmuring Light's name before letting Light's legs off his shoulders and slumping onto him.

Once Light came down from his post-climax high he shifted underneath L with irritation.

"Bastard."

L smirked into Light's chest and ground into Light once more, causing Light to yelp at the sudden pain, before slowly drawing out of him. Light whimpered softly and tried to stifle it before glaring at L, daring him to comment on it.

L moved off of Light, but pulled him against him. Light snarled at him and put up quite a struggle before relaxing again.

"I'll make it up to you." L whispered in Light's ear, Light didn't have to question what he was talking about.

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

IMPORTANT A/N: Sorry about the delay but I seem to have lost interest in this story after having returned from England

IMPORTANT A/N: Sorry about the delay but I seem to have lost interest in this story after having returned from England. No worries though, I hate it when writers abandon their story so I am just going to make this chapter the last and try and tie it all up, sorry if its not up to par!

Not so important second A/N: I think I keep doing this to my stories because after I write a lemon I lose interest…so next time I will write a lemon at the _end _of the story, or at least have the ending planned out.

WARNING!! Man on man sex! Yaoi! Not for underage readers!

Chapter 11

"How are you going to make it up to me?"

They were both on the bed and Light was getting his lower back massaged in retribution by L. L had brought Light breakfast up earlier- surprisingly not consisting of sweets- and was on edge slightly from seeing Light in pain.

"I didn't expect you to be sore this much longer…" L trailed off as Light glared at him.

"That doesn't answer the question. And what else would you assume when you so…" Light searched for a word, "harshly took me so soon after the first time.

If L had ears they would be dropping right now. "But you liked it, too, and it felt so _good._" The hands on Light's back relaxed as L reminisced over the sex.

Light took note of this and glared at L over his shoulder.

"That doesn't tell me how you are going to make it up to me."

L went back to rubbing Light's back soothingly. "I'll do anything you want as long as it doesn't involve anything illegal like death or torture."

Light chuckled lowly. He had liked it, despite his protests, but it was too much fun hanging this over L's head. The hands moved further down and Light tensed.

"I hope your idea of making it up to me isn't sex _again._"

Chuckling, L bent down to deliver a long lick to Light's back.

"Are you still sore?"

"Of course I am!" Light snapped.

"You know the best way to get over such pain," L gave another lick to Light's back, "Is pleasure to distract you from it."

Light snorted as L bit and kissed over his back. "That doesn't work quite as well when you are putting me in _more _pain than I already am!"

"It will only be the _second _time today, and you have to get used to it some time." L replied calmly.

"Why do I have to get _used to it?"_ Light said snidely and tried to turn over, but was held down by L's hand.

"So we can have sex more later and it won't hurt as bad." He continued to hold Light face down on the bed and continued to lick and suck on his back, working his way up to his neck. "So how do I make it up to you?"

It was very hard to think when L was lavishing such attention on his person, but somehow Light managed. "I want to go out to an Indian restaurant and have some curry."

L paused in his ministrations and glanced at Light.

"You like curry?"

Light nodded into the pillow he had buried his face into.

"Alright, but only if we have sex now as well."

"What! But you just said you anything; you didn't say I had to have sex with you again!"

"No, but I felt I should take advantage of the situation."

"But I _huuuurt_!" Light gave a long drawn out whine.

"I'll make you feel better."

L's hand slipped into Light's pants and he worked his cock into arousal. Light moaned and pressed into the sensation.

"It better be a good restaurant." Light muttered underneath his breath. L took this for consent and slipped off the pajama bottoms that Light had on.

Light was still slightly slick from their earlier activities, but he kissed audibly when L rammed two fingers into him. L made a purring sound and nuzzled the nape of Light's neck in an attempt to soothe the pain.

Quickly removing his pants, L smeared some lubricant on his cock and dragged Light's hips up. Light made a noise of complaint to L grabbed a pillow and adjusted it underneath his hips.

L aligned his cock with Light's already abused entrance and slowly pressed in. Light's breath hitched and his abdomen muscles spasmed at the pain. _Fuck that hurt!_ Light felt like he was being fucked raw by some engorged beast. Although he supposed that was pretty much what was happening.

A sharp thrust from L reminded Light of exactly who he was dealing with. L seemed to revel in the keen that was wrought from Light and caressed his sides before reaching around to pump his diminishing erection.

L was enjoying himself, Light was still so tight! He could feel Light pulling away from the abuse of his raw entrance and quickly remedied it with reawaking his cock. The second L's hand touched him again; Light clenched and put delicious pressure on L's cock that was thrusting in and out of Light's ass hard and fast.

Mewling, Light arched his hips into L's hand as his mind went numb at the pleasure. L took this as his cue to dig his pelvis in Light's backside in an attempt to get even deeper inside of that wonderful heat.

Light could ignore the pain when L jabbed his prostate and his fist was working his dripping erection. He could ignore the ache when reveling in this pleasure.

L turned Light onto his side and used the new position as leverage to bend Light to his whims. Still working Light's erection as fast as he could, L leaned down and stole a kiss from Light, allowing his lips to linger.

"I love you." He whispered gently. Light's eyes that had long sense closed snapped open at the soft declaration. But before he had time to think about it he was coming hard, howling L's name in release.

When L felt the spasming tightness around him he followed Light into oblivion, crooning Light's name and whispering those three treasured words over and over again as he pressed kissed over Light's face.

He slumped over Light with a sigh and made no move to pull out or roll off of him.

"L?" Light questioned hesitatingly. A soft 'hmm' was his only reply. "Do you really love me?"

L opened one eye to observe his exhausted uke below him. "Yes, I do love you."

"Oh." Came the surprisingly small voice.

"L?" Another 'hmm' as L rotated their bodies so he was still inside Light but was comfortably holding him. "I think I love you, too."

L smiled with his eyes closed still and Light felt his heart constrict. Yes, he thought he did love him. He heard Ryuk chuckling and he wondered how long he had been there and if this was what he considered 'entertainment.'

Oh well, Light thought as he drifted in and out of awareness, just as long as he is house broken. Light smirked at this thought and had to restrain a giggle. He nuzzled into L's chest and told himself sternly that there was just an itch on his nose. And on that thought they both fell asleep in each other's arms, achingly yet lovingly together.

THE END?

So I might be convinced to do a sequel. Depends on what you guys think, so please review!


End file.
